


Jealousy

by ShesABurningStar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frustration, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Other, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesABurningStar/pseuds/ShesABurningStar
Summary: Hop's been feeling very jealous of his childhood friend Y/N. With the help of Zacian, Hop and Y/N are now that much more closer.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Pokemon Trainer Hop/Reader, Rival Hop/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction so I would appreciate feedback!  
> I'm not the best at writing but since playing Pokemon Shield I wanted to create a fic on Hop. I will literally give my life for his happiness. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This takes place post-game! So some spoilers for the game.

Hop sighed and rubbed his temples to soothe the forming headache. The thick fog overtaking the Slumbering Weald made the walk to the lake more difficult than it needed to be. To make matters worse, there was abundant of wild Pokémon roaming the grass, taking advantage of the heavy fog. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but Hop wasn’t interested in battling. He wasn’t in the right mindset to battle. His main goal was to power through the rest of the path to get to his destination.

After slowly making his way through the rest of the path, he finally reached the tranquil location that had become his new favorite place. It was his third time this week that Hop found himself by the broken alter overseeing the serene lake. Since his first visit here at the Slumbering Weald, he loved how the sunlight cascaded from the treetops and land perfectly on the water’s surface. Its light would create this subtle sparkle that would always calm him whenever his mind was clouded with negativity. It was unlike Hop to be visiting quite this often. But he’s come to realize that his feelings of self-doubt have been clawing their way back up more often now.

Hop sat down by the water, placing his hand by the edge to feel the crisp, cool water. He felt lame for doing this. It was so unlike him to let these feelings keep him down. He’s used to overcoming them so quickly. But this time it’s just not letting up. He wants to attribute this relentless feeling from his horrendous experience with Sordward and Shielbert. Those clowns just knew how to get under his skin. Calling him insolent, pathetic, and more importantly weak. Hop loathed that word with a passion, even when not directly mentioned. Being the Champion’s younger brother, he couldn’t settle for second best. He had to be the strongest and surpass his brother, but he couldn’t accomplish that. He never even came close. Hop’s hand formed a fist, frustration building up from within only to be let out as a punch directed to the water’s surface. The contact formed ripples throughout the lake disrupting it’s smooth, mirror-like surface.

The worst part of it all was that Hop blamed part of his suffering on Y/N. His rival since they were little kids. To make matters worse, that hatred stemmed from jealously. Y/N never showed interest in being the strongest trainer of the Galar region. Hell, they never even mentioned being a Pokémon trainer at all! Y/N has always been so supportive of him and his dream. Anger flashes through his mind again. Hop knew it was not fair to feel this way. They knew what to say to him when he was upset even though they never really spoke much to begin with. It frustrated him to no end to feel this way. How childish to be jealous of Y/N, he should feel the opposite! Despite now knowing that his original path was not truly his own, it was molded by his older brother’s, he still felt that somber feeling.

Hop stood up quickly with a low grumble. His hands ran through his hair with frivolous movement. He knew he should be grateful! If it weren’t for their last battle here at the Slumbering Weald, he’d still be lost. His newfound goal became more and more clear as the electrifying battle went on. It filled him with so much determination to show them that he could persevere despite the shitty hand life had handed him. All his life, living in Lee’s shadow, Hop now knew he had to carve out his own path. Becoming the next Champion of the Galar region was the most obvious choice but it wasn’t _his_ choice. He was pushed by his parents, his brother, and everyone else that knew him. Just because he was the Champion’s younger brother.

Well, _former_ Champion’s younger brother.

Realization washed over him like a waterfall onto a Diglett. Hop really was an idiot. HE can’t misplace his anger and feelings of doubt onto Y/N, he had to man up and take it. Just like Lee had to man up and take that loss that dethroned him of his title. More self-loathing arose, causing Hop’s fist to reform. He punched the broken up-right slab. After several more punches, Hop finally calmed down enough to realize one of his Poké ball was shaking. He quickly took it out from his bag to examine it. The Poké ball belonged to Zacian. Hop’s angry expression turned into a mortified one once the magnificent warrior Pokémon came out of its ball in a brilliant light.

“BARK!” Zacian roared, visibly upset at the abuse Hop just unleashed onto his alter.

“I’m sorry Zacian!” Hop cried, throwing his hands up in defense. “I let my frustration get the better of me!”

Zacian looked at him intensely. Hop couldn’t help but feel small under Zacian’s stare. He really is an idiot. He came into Zacian’s home to sit in his own self-pity and disrupt the tranquil setting with his jealousy and anger.

While deep in thought, Zacian turned around and began to walk towards the old rocky bridge leading towards the forest. When he reached the bridge’s end, Zacian let out a loud howl and disappeared. Hop’s mouth fell open, barely registering what just happened.

“Geez, I managed to drive Zacian away,” Hop sulked.

After several minutes, Hop began to make his way towards the bridge. HE kept his eyes on his shoes, kicking up dirt as he continued to berate himself. He needed to see if he could try to catch up with Zacian to apologize further for his recent behavior. However, before he could reach the end of the path, Hop came face to face with Y/N, mounted on Zacian. Startled, Hop let out a small yell.

“Oh gosh!” Hop stammered, hands up in surprise. “I didn’t expect you to bring Y/N!”

“Bark!” Zacian puffed, still upset from before.

Hop stared wide eyed as Y/N began to dismount Zacian, petting its face in thanks. He watched the two interact briefly, noticing how gentle and loving Y/N was. They had such a contagious smile, their eyes shining so bright with joy. Hop had never seen Y/N upset, he believed they didn’t even know how to feel anything but happiness. Since they were young, he had always liked that about them. It amplified his own joyful demeanor. Y/N made him feel good about himself. Come to think of it, maybe that’s why Zacian brought them here.

“Hop, are you ok?” Y/N said timidly, their worrisome expression forming across their delicate features. “Zacian came to me and I instantly knew why.” Y/N reached out to try to comfort Hop, but he flinched away causing their arm to drop back to their side.

“Uh... yeah, I’m ok,” Hop forced out a laugh. He had to mentally punch himself for making them worry. “Zacian probably went to you for comfort since I did something to upset it.”

“Hop…” Y/N said in exasperation. Obviously, Y/N wasn’t buying it. They looked intently at Hop, opening their mouth to speak with more authority. “Don’t lie to me, I just want to know the truth.” Switching back to their timid voice, Y/N concluded with, “Now please, tell me.”

Hop knew this was his chance to come clean with his foreboding thoughts. Whether he liked it or not, Y/N placed him into a corner and the only way to come out of it is to let the Meowth out of the bag. He dropped his gaze to the space between where they stood. Hop let out a very deep sigh.

“Look, Y/N,” Hop began. “I’ve been feeling coming here for some time, thinking about my failures.” Y/N’s worried expression remained as he continued. “I’ll put it this way… I am not the greatest trainer; I’ll never will be. I won’t even reach second best and I can live with that! What I can’t live with is the jealousy I feel towards you.” Tears began to form in Hop’s eyes. He quickly rubbed them away before finishing his confession. “I hate that I feel this way and I don’t want my stupid feelings to ruin our friendship!”

Once those last words left his lips, Y/N pulled him into a vice-grip hug. The force was enough to knock the breath right out of him. Y/N’s tears began to fall onto Hop’s shirt. Hop was so focused on their tears that he didn’t notice his own rolling down his cheeks now.

“Oh, Hop! I’m so sorry I didn’t realize this sooner,” Y/N gasped, catching their breathe as they pulled away from the hug. “I want you to know that your feelings don’t change how I see you. I’m just so glad you were able to tell me this.”

Hop was shocked, body stiff. Y/N didn’t hate me? Despite the jealousy confession? Hop’s face quickly formed a wide grin, his cheek beginning to sore from its size. His self-loathing and jumbled emotions were not enough to drive them away.

“Y/N! You really are amazing, mate!” Hop remarked. “I should have known you wouldn’t end our friendship over this!”

Y/N smiled, their eyes catching the remaining sunlight. “I understand you’re in pain and I want you to know…” Y/N took his hand in theirs before concluding, “…I’m here to help.”

Those last words contained so much sincerity that Hop felt like he did all the gym’s challenges at once. A faint blush formed across his face.

“Th-thank you, Y/N.” Hop whispered. “I’m so lucky to have you as a friend.”

Y/N giggled in response; their hands still intertwined. Hop, realizing the continued contact, tried to pull away but Y/N tighten their grip. Hop looked at them, confused. Y/N giggled again.

“Don’t pull away. I kind of like holding your hand,” they admitted.

Hop’s blush only deepened as Zacian howled in amusement. Hop shot the warrior a pretend dirty look, before nodding his head in thanks. It let out a short burst of air in acknowledgment before vanishing back into its Poké ball. A few more moments passed before either one of them spoke.

“Hop,” Y/N said, breaking the silence. “I may not have your complete trust, but I’ll do all I can to gain it.” Y/N finished with one last brilliant smile, stunning Hop completely.

Coming to his sense Hop reciprocated the smile before it was overtaken by a mischievous smirk. “Let’s race home!” Hop exclaimed with newly revived vigor. “Mom is making my favorite curry and I’m starving. Maybe you’ll keep up with me this time, Champ.” Hop finished with a wink.

Y/N became visibly flustered. “Hey! I told you not to call me that!”

Hop gave out a hardy laugh before taking off into the forest, the once dense fog cleared from view. “Beat me home and I’ll consider it!”

Y/N ran after Hop, yelling several phrases in protest. Hop continued to laugh. He felt a little more uplifted after that exchange. His jealousy won’t go away from one day to the next but at least he’s not alone. Hop has Y/N now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might add more chapters to further elaborate on Hop's/Reader's relationship. We will see. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
